Uma coroa vazia
by Otome no Armario
Summary: Naquela noite, o impossível acontecera, e só os deuses saberiam quão feliz ele ficara pela falha providencial que havia permitido que Yona e Hak escapassem com vida. Se achava digno merecedor do ódio que nutririam por si pelo resto de suas vidas, e sabia que não poderia mais voltar atrás depois do que acontecera naquela noite, mas não deixava de desejar que estivessem bem.


Akatsuki no Yona não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, já teria feito todos serem felizes para sempre!

Foi postada no Spirit e acho que postarei no Nyah! também com o user "OtomeNoArmario". Se encontrarem em outros lugares além desses, não será de minha autoria, mas ficaria lisonjeada se alguém tivesse esse trabalho hahaha

Essa é uma fanfic para quem acredita que o Soo-won é um docinho e está sofrendo internamente por tudo o que fez 3

Espero que gostem! /o/

* * *

A respiração estava ofegante e rosto contorcido de desespero por outro dos tão frequentes pesadelos. Aquela tortura percorria os minutos, até que enfim abriu os olhos, mas o sentimento trazido pelo ambiente em que se encontrava não era de alívio. Reviver aquela cena parecia seu castigo, um castigo pelo único e mais terrível crime que cometera na vida, e talvez fosse por isso que aceitara manter o quarto do antigo rei exatamente da mesma maneira, como uma punição e um lembrete do preço de suas idealizações.

Durante quase todas as noites relembrava o fatídico dia do décimo sexto aniversário de Yona, e a dor que acontecimento trazia parecia nunca atenuar. O sangue do rei Il ainda parecia macular suas vestes e impregnar suas narinas, mesmo com todas as justificativas, tirar a vida de outra pessoa ainda lhe causava náuseas, e os olhos sem vida daquela pessoa por quem tivera tanto carinho eram seu maior pecado.

Levantou-se da cama, e vestiu o robe de seda sobre as vestes de dormir, antes de deixar o quarto em direção à noite fria. Precisava espairecer os pensamentos, mas tudo o que o vento frio lhe fazia pensar era nos desafios e provações que seus melhores amigos estariam enfrentando na vida difícil fora dos muros do castelo. Era um verdadeiro martírio para ele saber que era o causador de tanto sofrimento às pessoas que mais amava, mas tinha ido longe demais para que pudesse voltar atrás em sua resolução de salvar o reino.

Mesmo que alegasse que a situação era irreversível, que nada voltaria a ser como naqueles dias quentes de verão, que os laços quebrados nunca mais seriam reatados, seu coração não se acalmava, parecia buscar soluções onde sua razão jurava não existir mais nenhuma possibilidade, e a saudade que tinha deles só aumentava. Andava disperso pelos corredores exteriores do palácio, perdido em sua solidão, quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

– Não deveria estar sozinho aqui fora essas horas, majestade – alertou-o seu capitão da guarda, o general da Tribo do Céu, Joo-Doh.

Nem mesmo as dependências do castelo eram seguras para um rei, e Soo-Won sabia disso melhor que qualquer outro, afinal, fora ele quem assassinara o rei anterior dentro de seus próprios aposentos. Talvez fosse por isso que sempre se dispunha àqueles passeios noturnos, se achava digno merecedor daquele castigo, do mesmo final trágico que impusera a seu tio.

– A lua está linda, não acha, general? – desconversou, fitando o astro que iluminava o céu límpido.

Joo-Doh suspirou contrariado. Se não tivesse presenciado os momentos de seriedade daquele rei, o julgaria um completo avoado. Via beleza em coisas bobas, tinha interesse por tantas outras irrelevantes, e parecia ser mais inofensivo do que um coelho, o oposto do esperado de seu posto. Felizmente, aquela era apenas uma leitura superficial de suas verdadeiras intenções, ou sua paciência já teria se extinguido.

– Deveria aprender a apreciar o sol, para variar. Ao contrário do frio da noite, faria bem para sua saúde – ralhou irritadamente.

Um sorriso triste marcou o rosto pálido. Por mais que as palavras fossem duras, sabia que o general queria sinceramente seu bem, assim como sabia querer o de Yona e até mesmo de Hak. Ele fora o responsável por cuidá-los quando garotos, e ainda se lembrava bem de quantos problemas haviam causado com suas atitudes egoístas e infantis. O sorriso triste se degenerou num riso saudoso ao se recordar daqueles dias que tinha como os melhores de sua vida.

– O que foi? – perguntou o general defensivamente.

– Só lembranças – confessou nostalgicamente – Por mais que fale nesse tom, sei que sempre se importou conosco – explicou mais prolixamente.

O general não precisou pensar para entender a quem ele se referia ao utilizar o plural, o trio composto por Soo-Won, Yona e Hak era bem fresco em suas lembranças. Por mais que jurasse aos quatro ventos que as crianças haviam sido um incômodo, que ameaçasse constantemente amarrá-las a um dos pilares do castelo para quem não lhe causassem mais problemas, depois de tantos anos sob seus cuidados, era inegável que havia se afeiçoado a Yona, Hak e Soo-Won. Por mais que a culpa que carregava fosse irrelevante se comparada à do rei, ainda era atormentado frequentemente pelo fantasma das escolhas feitas, por ter colocado as necessidades do reino acima das pessoas por quem tinha tanto carinho.

– Só cumpria minha obrigação – mentiu, tentando convencer ao outro tanto quanto tentava convencer a si mesmo – E ficaria sinceramente agradecido se facilitasse minhas atuais obrigações e fosse mais cuidadoso – acrescentou, tentando desviar o assunto.

– Desculpe – riu ele, sem parecer nenhum pouco sincero.

– Em vez dessas palavras vazias, seria melhor que voltasse ao seu quarto – retrucou friamente – Acabará doente por se expor a esse vento.

– O vento dentro desses muros é só uma brisa suave, general – contrapôs – As pessoas do lado de fora merecem mais sua preocupação – confessou Soo-Won.

Joo-Doh não precisava de maiores explicações além do olhar distante para saber a quem ele se referia, também não precisava de seu direcionamento para que suas preocupações se guiassem à antiga princesa, de quem sempre se lembrava em suas preces. A consciência das provações e intempéries que ela provava fora da segurança do palácio também lhe causava insônias, mas, assim como o rei, havia feito sua escolha, e preferido direcionar seus cuidados a tantas outras pessoas que careciam dele.

– Estamos fazendo nosso melhor por todas elas – errou propositalmente o ponto citado pelo outro.

– Será mesmo? – Soo-Won permitiu-se duvidar abertamente.

– Não ouse hesitar depois de tudo que fizemos – censurou-o o general – Sei que eles tem feito muito mais do que poderíamos imaginar, – concedeu contra sua vontade, pois era mais do que óbvio os feitos de Yona e seu grupo – mas você é o rei, então cumpra o que prometeu e salve pessoalmente esse reino da ruína.

– Eu cumprirei – confirmou solenemente – De qualquer forma, não poderia voltar atrás, eles nunca me perdoariam – admitiu, deixando transparecer um assomo de arrependimento, que sempre se incumbia de extirpar.

– Se ousar deixar que ele te mate por simples culpa… – voltou a supor tempestivamente.

Aquele era um fato, no dia que haviam ficado cara a cara, o arrependimento de Soo-Won o prendera ao chão enquanto Hak avançava com uma fúria assassina. Ele não teria movido um músculo, teria aceitado a punição pelo crime cometido, por ter matado um rei bondoso, ainda que ingênuo, por ter partido o coração da garota que o amava e por quem tinha tanto carinho, e por ter traído a confiança de seu melhor amigo. Durante a maior parte do tempo conseguia se manter estável, convencer a si mesmo de que era um mal necessário, mas a saudade que tinha deles o perseguia durante aqueles dias de silêncio e solidão e seus sentimentos vacilavam quando se deixava divagar pelas lembranças, e o traíam quando ficava a frente deles.

– Já disse que cumprirei minhas obrigações antes de morrer – interrompeu-o Soo-Won.

– Não deveria falar tão levianamente em morrer quando sequer tem um herdeiro! – protestou o general Joo-Doh.

– Talvez seja melhor assim, não legar a alguém todos os rancores que acumulei… – ponderou ele.

– Do que você está falando?! – protestou ainda mais veementemente o general – Se não tiver um herdeiro, quem assumirá o trono?!

– Os generais das tribos poderão resolver essa questão quando chegar o tempo – sugeriu.

– Sempre causando problemas aos outros! – reclamou.

– Desculpe – pediu Soo-Won, outra vez sem demonstrar nenhum mínimo arrependimento.

Para um rei, sua falta de ambições era desprezível. Joo-Doh sempre se irritava com a falta de perspectivas que Soo-won direcionava à própria existência, mas nem sempre a colocava em palavras, pois também se sentia culpado por ter imposto a coroa a ele e a obrigação de salvar o reino, em detrimento de todos os sentimentos que possuía. Sabia que o mal que haviam lhe causado era irrecuperável, e que o desprezo e ódio das pessoas que mais amava não poderia ser reparado.

– Nunca será capaz de esquecê-los? – perguntou sinceramente, mas Soo-Won arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento – Hak e a princesa – explicitou a contragosto.

Os olhos verdes se desviaram para a lua, mas era perfeitamente possível enxergar a tristeza no leve marejar que os perpassou. Aquela deveria ser uma pergunta retórica, tamanha era sua obviedade. Não havia outra opção além de se apegar às doces memórias de sua infância, pois seu presente era vazio de emoções e do calor que aquelas pessoas traziam consigo.

Aquela tristeza era ainda acentuada pela dor que sabia ainda causar aos dois, afinal, encontrara o último presente que dera à Yona entre seus pertences no forte de Sei, contrariando suas expectativas de que tivesse se desfeito dele há muito tempo, e sabia que era essa a razão que levava alguém tão bom quanto Hak a odiá-lo. Não esperava nem se considerava digno do perdão deles, mas isso não diminuía a falta que eles lhe faziam.

– Mesmo que saiba que eles jamais me perdoarão, e que também não haja mais nada que possa fazer além de desejar à distância que sejam fortes e continuem bem, não poderia esquecer as pessoas mais importantes para mim – confessou tristemente – Mas não se preocupe, general, sei que não posso voltar atrás em minhas escolhas, independente do quanto gostaria de estar ao lado deles.

Era aquela sinceridade a responsável por Joo-Doh se sentir tão culpado. Era óbvio que Soo-Won agira pelo bem exclusivamente de Kouka, mas não como gostaria de ter feito por si mesmo. Ver a criança sorridente que conhecera se transformar num adulto tão triste e solitário era tão acusador quanto ver as outras duas que costumavam estar sob seus cuidados serem injustamente caçadas e perseguidas pelo reino, e às vezes o levava a se perguntar se o preço pela prosperidade não era alto demais.


End file.
